<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Big Fat Geek Wedding by siephilde42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359525">My Big Fat Geek Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42'>siephilde42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adaptation of Castiel's love confession, Background Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills - Freeform, Background Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Doctor Who References, Don't copy to another site, Good Omens References, I'm silly, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Preparations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eileen helps Dean with wedding preparations, and wonders about his outfit choice. A fluffy, geeky wedding ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy &amp; Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Big Fat Geek Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you think?", Dean asks, holding up the suit and signing the question with his free hand.</p><p>"Looks good. But... Does it have to be green? I mean, it looks brilliant, but I'm wondering, why?"</p><p>"Yes, it <em>has </em>to be green. You'll see."</p><p>Eileen shrugs. "Okay. I'll not look at other colors, then."</p><p>A shop assistant comes from the back, addressing Eileen. "I can help you with finding other green suits, if you'd like."</p><p>"She's deaf. She can not hear you, madam", Dean explains, and Eileen turns around to face the assistant.</p><p>"Oh! I'm so terribly sorry", the woman says, starting to speak very slow and exaggerated, which has Dean rolling his eyes.</p><p>"There is no need to speak that slow and overly articulated", Eileen explains patiently. "Just speak like you normally would. If a deaf person needs you to adapt your voice, for example talking louder or a bit slower, they will tell you." Internally, she puts the brakes on the educating mode, only thinking the following <em>"And if they need another communication mode, just accept it. Like writing." </em></p><p>"Oh. Sorry", the assistant says, trying to speak more normally. "Uh... All right. That suit might be a bit too bright. I can bring you a darker one."</p><p>"Yes, that would be helpful", Eileen says, nodding. "Thank you", she signs.</p><p>When the assistant has left, Dean moves into Eileen's field of sight. "Don't you ever get tired of it?"</p><p>"I don't mind that much. As long as they are willing to learn."</p><p>The assistant hurries back with another suit, and when Eileen sees it, her eyes lighten up. "This is stunning. Look, Dean, golden threads. It looks beautiful."</p><p>Dean nods. "It does."</p><p>Eileen takes it from the vendor and hands it over to him. "Let's see it."</p><p>"And?", Dean asks when he emerges from the cabin again.</p><p>Even before Eileen starts to answer, he knows that this suit is <em>it. </em>The expression on her face says everything.</p><p>"This is <em>awesome</em>, Dean. You have to take this one."</p><p>He smiles. "I agree. Looks like we have a winner. You are content with your dress?"</p><p>Eileen nods. "So, on to the hairdresser, then?", she asks.</p><p>*</p><p>"<em>Blonde?</em>", Eileen asks in surprise when she catches Dean's request to bleach his hair. "Blonde? Why?"</p><p>Dean smirks, looking over to her from his seat. "Patience, Eileen. As I said, you will see." To himself, he thinks <em>Spoilers. </em></p><p>"Hmm", Eileen comments, frowning.</p><p>Later, when Eileen and Dean have returned to the bunker, Sam cannot believe his eyes. He starts to address the issue with Dean, but he halts himself, thinking it might be better to ask Eileen. So he does, some minutes later when he finds himself alone with her. "Eileen, do you have any idea why..."</p><p>She shakes her head. "He wouldn't tell me anything. I only know that for some reason, the hair had to be blonde and the suit had to be green."</p><p>"Huh." Sam scratches his chin. "Curious."</p><p>"Yeah. Did you see what Cas got for the wedding?"</p><p>"No. He returned earlier today with a clothes bag. No idea what is in it."</p><p>"That's gonna be interesting", Eileen concludes.</p><p>*</p><p>"Hey, Dean", Sam greets him.</p><p>"Hey, bitch."</p><p>"Jerk. Uh... what is that outfit?" He glances down at Dean's waist, where a pistol holster is to be seen. "Nice boots", he compliments. "Something tells me I should recognize this. But..."</p><p>"Oh, you <em>should. </em>Just wait until you see Cas. How are the others?"</p><p>"They're still in the kitchen, nipping champagne. Boy, you should see Jody. She's all over Donna right now. Claire is so embarrassed. I mean, she and Kaia are always so discreet. Only holding hands in public. But Jody's and Donna's public display affection right now..."</p><p>Dean laughs. "Good thing we have a lot of spare rooms, then."</p><p>"<em>Dean!</em>", Sam blurts out.</p><p>"What? It isn't as if the bunker has never seen any action."</p><p>Sam lets out an awkward laugh. "Yeah, right."</p><p>From the side, Eileen comes running. "Oh! You look so beautiful, Dean", she remarks before hugging him.</p><p>"Thank you. I should hope so", he replies. "I had some good help picking it out."</p><p>Sam notices something in the corner of his eye. "Cas. What..."</p><p>Cas is wearing a brown coat, not very unlike the one he used to wear, only a bit shorter and more neat. Below it, he is wearing a light blue shirt, and he is wearing a cowboy hat. On his neck, he has... a bow tie.</p><p>"Hi, cowboy", Dean calls out.</p><p>"Hi, cowgirl", Cas replies.</p><p>In Sam's head, gears are turning. "Wait..."</p><p>Eileen is faster. "River Song!", she exclaims. "Dean, you are cosplaying River Song?"</p><p>"You got it, girl", Dean confirms, spreading his arms.</p><p>"This is... brilliant", Eileen says, beaming.</p><p>"Whoa", Sam mutters. "I never thought I would say this to you, Dean, but..."</p><p>Dean raises his eyebrows. "What?"</p><p>"<em>Geek.</em>"</p><p>Dean laughs. "Well, what can I say? Cas sort of got me into it. He suggested we should watch the show." He smiles. "It has its weaknesses... but we still love it."</p><p>"Great", Sam says. "Now, we only need the officiant to come as well."</p><p>"Yeah. You sure he will be punctual, Dean?", Cas asks. When Sam shoots him a confused glance, he explains "Dean booked him. He wouldn't say who it was."</p><p>"Going to be a surprise, cowboy." Dean glances over at Sam. "You have the rings, I trust."</p><p>"Even if I hadn't, they would be in my room. But yeah, I got them here."</p><p>"Good. Perfect", Dean determines, patting Sam on the shoulder. "Where's Miracle?"</p><p>"In the kitchen. I asked Garth to look after him."</p><p>"<em>Garth</em>? You realize he probably is feeding Miracle all sorts of appetizers from the buffet, don't you?"</p><p>"Uh...", Sam mumbles.</p><p>"The officiant should be here any minute. Could you maybe get the others into here?"</p><p>"Yeah." Sam nods.</p><p>"I'm gonna separate Miracle from Garth and look after him myself", Eileen offers.</p><p>"That would be awesome, thank you."</p><p>When they have left, Dean turns to Cas. "So, cowboy. Nervous?"</p><p>Cas frowns. "Why would I be?"</p><p>"Big day and all. I mean... I'm sort of nervous."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I, uh, I guess I want it to be perfect. For you. For us."</p><p>"Dean, even if it is not perfect, it will be a wonderful day. It is... It will be the day where we make an official commitment to each other. Everything else... It does not matter much."</p><p>At this, Dean's nervousness melts away. "You're right", he agrees, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on Cas' lips.</p><p>"Ahem", a voice mutters. A voice with a British accent. "Is this the right place? Dean Winchester?"</p><p>Dean turns towards the source of the voice, smiling. "Yes. It is. Come over here, Neil", he says with a wave. "Meet my fiancé, Cas."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Cas", Neil says, shaking Cas' hand.</p><p>"Uh... Very nice to meet you, too", Cas stammers. "Very nice indeed."</p><p>"So I should just take up position over there?", Neil asks.</p><p>"Yes. Exactly there, on the top of the stairs. You got it."</p><p>When Dean turns back to Cas, Cas is whispering. "Dean. How..."</p><p>Dean shrugs. "Might have asked Jack for a little help", he whispers back.</p><p>"Dean, you <em>didn't.</em>"</p><p>"What? He's gonna be back home in a few hours, thinking it was all a dream, and have some extra few pounds on his account. Not that he needs those, of course, but..."</p><p>Cas shakes his head, not sure whether to be annoyed, amused or impressed. Probably all three at the same time.</p><p>Meanwhile, the guests have appeared in the room, forming a small crowd around Neil and the two grooms-to-be.</p><p>Neil coughs slightly. "Ahem. We have gathered here today to join Cas and Dean into matrimony. I'd like to repeat some words I read at the wedding of two friends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">This is everything I have to tell you about love: <em>nothing.</em></span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">This is everything I've learned about marriage: <em>nothing</em>.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="s1">Only that the world out there is complicated,</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">and there are beasts in the night, and delight and pain,</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">and the only thing that makes it okay, sometimes,</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">is to reach out a hand in the darkness and find another hand to squeeze,</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">and not to be alone.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p2">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">It's not the kisses, or never just the kisses: it's what they mean.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">Somebody's got your back.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">Somebody knows your worst self and somehow doesn't want to rescue you</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">or send for the army to rescue them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p2">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">It's not two broken halves becoming one.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">It's the light from a distant lighthouse bringing you both safely home</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">because home is wherever you are both together.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p2">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">So this is everything I have to tell you about love and marriage: <em>nothing</em>,</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">like a book without pages or a forest without trees.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p2">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">Because there are things you cannot know before you experience them.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">Because no study can prepare you for the joys or the trials.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">Because nobody else's love, nobody else's marriage, is like yours,</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">and it's a road you can only learn by walking it,</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">a dance you cannot be taught,</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">a song that did not exist before you began, together, to sing.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">And because in the darkness you will reach out a hand,</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">not knowing for certain if someone else is even there.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>
    <span class="s1">And your hands will meet, </span>
  </p>
  <p><span class="s1">and then </span>neither of you will ever need to be alone again."</p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>"This is beautiful", Dean mutters. "Thank you."</p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>Neil clears his throat. "Now, I hear you two have prepared some wedding vows."</p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>"Yes", Cas confirms. "I'd like to go first"</p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>Neil nods in agreement.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="p1">
  <p>"Dean", Cas begins.</p>
  <p>"Knowing you has changed me.</p>
  <p>Because you cared, I cared.</p>
  <p>I cared about you.</p>
  <p>I cared about Sam, I cared about Jack...</p>
  <p>I cared about the whole world because of you.</p>
  <p>You changed me, Dean."</p>
  <p>Here, he pauses to just smile at Dean, then he continues.</p>
  <p>"I love you.</p>
  <p>Now, happiness can be in just being.</p>
  <p>It can be in just saying it. </p>
  <p>But also having it, it is so much better."</p>
  <p>With these words, he takes one of the rings from Sam and puts it on Dean's finger.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Silent, happy tears are streaming over Dean's face, and he smiles back at Cas.</p>
  <p>"Yes, it is", Dean agrees. "Uh..." He laughs, all choked up. "Let's see if I can remember the words. Um..." He reaches out to take Cas' hands.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Cas. I once told you to never change.</p>
  <p>But I'm glad you did.</p>
  <p>And you, you changed me as well.</p>
  <p>Changed the way I see myself.</p>
  <p>I... I used to think I was just a killing machine.</p>
  <p>Broken. Destructive. Angry.</p>
  <p>You know, you saw me at my worst.</p>
  <p>Torturing souls in Hell, tearing apart people.</p>
  <p>Still... somehow you decided you would stand by me.</p>
  <p>No matter the cost. How many times did you die? I sort of lost count.</p>
  <p>And seeing you accept me as I am, I...</p>
  <p>I'm not saying that I don't have regrets.</p>
  <p>But seeing you doing this, it makes it easier.</p>
  <p>Uh... We did fail each other in the past a few times.</p>
  <p>I promise to not do this anymore.</p>
  <p>I promise to stand by you, now and forever.</p>
  <p>I love you too."</p>
  <p>He slips the other ring on Cas' finger (the one with which he proposed).</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"It's a deal, then", Cas remarks, smiling.</p>
  <p>"Deal. Uh..." Dean throws Neil a questioning glance.</p>
  <p>"I now declare you married. You may kiss each other."</p>
  <p>Dean does not need to be told twice.</p>
  <p>The kiss goes on for quite a while.</p>
  <p>*</p>
  <p>All of the guest are applauding. A voice talks over the others. "Brilliant! Congratulations!"</p>
  <p>Slowly, Cas pulls out of the kiss, looking for the speaker.</p>
  <p>The speaker is now standing next to them, grinning. "Love your outfits, by the way."</p>
  <p>"David?", Cas asks. "Dean, you got David to come too?"</p>
  <p>Dean smirks. "As you can see."</p>
  <p>David pulls them both in for a hug. "I'm gonna be over there, by the TARDIS in the library, if anyone would like to chat with me."</p>
  <p>Cas laughs in disbelief as he looks after David. "Dean. Any other surprises I should be aware of?"</p>
  <p>Dean shakes his head. "Nah. That's it."</p>
  <p>The next one to hug them is Eileen, and Sam follows shortly after. "Dude. You booked David to come?"</p>
  <p>"Well, technically, Jack did."</p>
  <p>"Ah."</p>
  <p>"He's so cute", Eileen mumbles, which causes Sam to frown. "What? Come on. Let's go over", she says, dragging Sam with herself. </p>
  <p>After all others have congratulated Cas and Dean as well, Dean asks Cas "Want to go for an autograph?"</p>
  <p>"Sure."</p>
  <p>So they approach the TARDIS. "Hey, David", Dean addresses him. "Could we get your autograph?" </p>
  <p>"Of course. Who should I make it out to?"</p>
  <p>"Destiel, please. That's D-E-S-T-I-E-L."</p>
  <p>David frowns. "That's a bit strange."</p>
  <p>"Well, my full name is Castiel, so..."</p>
  <p>"Ah. Funny name. Sounds almost like... an angel name or something."</p>
  <p>Cas laughs.</p>
  <p>"Hello, David", another voice sounds. "Fancy meeting you here."</p>
  <p>"Hello, Neil. I could say the same. How have you been?"</p>
  <p>"Good, good. You?"</p>
  <p>"Fine. ... You know, we really should work together again sometime."</p>
  <p>Dean chimes in, excited. "Yes. Yes, you should. ... How about season 2, then? I'd love to see that."</p>
  <p>David chuckles. "You and thousands of other people, Dean."</p>
  <p>"Come on. We need to see them move to that cottage in the South Downs!"</p>
  <p>At this, Neil just smiles.</p>
  <p>"Yes, with a library and a big sunroom", Cas adds, sounding every bit as enthusiastic as Dean.</p>
  <p>"Well, let's see", Neil says. "How about you two, by the way?" He makes a wave. "Because, no offence, but this place, it seems a bit..."</p>
  <p>"We have our eyes set on a nice place, actually", Dean replies. "Over there at..."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have the headcanon that after defeating Chuck, Dean and Cas watched Good Omens and also binge-watched Doctor Who. (Torchwood probably as well, but that's another story)</p><p>Neil's speech is an actual speech he held at the wedding of two friends. He blogged about it here https://journal.neilgaiman.com/2017/10/wedding-thoughts-all-i-know-about-love.html</p><p>=============================================================================</p><p>If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>